


Mark Me Up

by nihilistshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Modern AU, Praise Kink, Rimming, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Follow-up fic toMy Worst Side, in which Keith and Lance go back to their apartment and make up.





	Mark Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renten/gifts).

> A very special thank you to the wonderful renten ([@UsagiYoongi](https://twitter.com/UsagiYoongi) on Twitter) who requested this piece from me on Twitter!
> 
> I had fun writing it and appreciate all of your support!! Hope you all enjoy!

Lance took the helmet Keith offered and secured it on his head, waiting for Keith to mount the bike before climbing on behind him. He loved the thrill of it; his arms wrapped tight around Keith’s middle as they flew out of the parking lot, Keith quickly navigating the short distance to their apartment.

It was funny to think that when they’d first moved in together, they’d both just been pining idiots. 

They met in class their sophomore year, although at the time they were more rivals than friends, competing to see who could get the best grade. It turned out they had mutual friends in Hunk and Pidge, and slowly their little group formed, providing a found family for Lance who had moved away from home for school. 

Being friends led to being roommates, which meant spending a lot of time in each other’s company. They gamed together, studied together, and shared responsibilities for the cooking and cleaning in a surprisingly easy and domestic way. 

There was something about their energies that just clicked. Like they were on the same wavelength.

Although Keith fell first, before they even moved in, he was good at keeping his feelings to himself. It took Lance almost two months to realize he wanted to risk what they had and become more than roommates. He finally confessed his feelings to Keith one night while they’d been drinking and watching a movie, turning a page to a new chapter in their ever-evolving relationship. 

Lance thought he’d be nervous about losing a friend if things went south, but he couldn’t see that happening. Keith knew him inside and out—knew his flaws and the skeletons hiding in his closet—and loved him anyway.

Lance grinned beneath the visor of the black helmet, muted street lights blurring past as they neared the apartment complex. He squeezed Keith, turning to rest his head between Keith’s shoulders, contentment and desire swirling together in his gut.

It didn’t take long to reach their destination, and in a blink, Keith expertly parked the bike and killed the engine, the sudden loss of sound a bit jarring as it always was. Lance got off first, removing his helmet and scraping his fingers through his hair, trying to get it back to its normal shape. 

He watched Keith dismount, appreciating the way his jeans hugged his legs. Lance liked that Keith was rough around the edges, enjoyed the grease stains and five o’clock shadow. 

He wanted to feel that scruff as it brushed against his inner thighs, leaving pink marks in its wake. His stomach tightened at the thought.

Lance grabbed Keith’s wrist and tugged him close, his hands slipping around his thin waist to tuck into the back pockets of his jeans. He couldn’t stand the distance between them, even if it was only a few feet.

“Thanks for the ride,” he purred against Keith’s lips before bringing their mouths together.

“Anytime,” Keith answered between kisses, his hands pulling at the thick hair at Lance’s nape.

Keith’s tongue pressed against the seam of Lance’s lips and the kiss deepened, a small moan escaping Lance’s throat as his eyes fluttered shut. 

All too soon Keith broke away, his breath coming hard and fast, violet eyes blown black.

“Let’s go,” he said, grabbing Lance’s hand as he hurried toward their apartment in a near-sprint.

It was on the third floor, and there was no elevator in the building, just a sizeable central entryway with stairs on the north and south sides. 

“Slow down,” Lance said, digging his heels in and coming to a halt on the second-floor landing. 

He pulled his hand free, clutching his side as he panted for breath. He pinched the fabric of his Henley and jerked it away from his chest as he tried to cool his dampening skin.

“If you keep this up,” Lance said between huffs, “I’ll be too tired for sex.”

Keith stopped halfway up the next flight of stairs and stared at him. 

“Well, we can’t have that,” he said, walking back down with a grin stretching his lips. 

He turned around when he reached Lance, bending his knees and holding his arms out behind himself. 

“Hop on,” Keith said, and Lance froze.

“You can’t carry me all the way up the stairs.”

Keith tisked. “Would you just get on? You’re wasting valuable sexy time.”

Lance hesitated for a moment before resigning himself to his boyfriend’s kindness. He put his hands on Keith’s shoulders, the leather of his jacket supple beneath Lance’s fingers, and jumped. Keith caught him effortlessly, hooking his elbows beneath Lance’s knees. 

“Woah!” Lance scrambled to get a hold around Keith’s neck as he took the stairs two at a time, his thighs squeezing Keith’s waist. 

It was awkward with each of them still holding on to their helmets, but they made it work.

Keith stopped in the hallway to adjust, continuing to their door at a record pace. He set Lance on his feet, keys clutched in one hand and helmet in the other. He wasn’t even winded. 

“Well, that was impressive,” Lance said, hugging Keith from behind as he fiddled with the lock.

“Anytime,” Keith replied, opening the door and hauling Lance inside. 

Their helmets clattered to the floor as their mouths came together, the privacy of their apartment shattering any control they had left.

Keith’s hands were everywhere, plucking at Lance’s clothes until his torso was bare, Keith’s leather jacket falling to join the helmets, landing in a heap. 

They didn’t bother turning on the lights since there was enough moonlight cutting in through the blinds to see the dark shapes of their apartment. Keith pushed Lance up against the wall in the entryway, their coats hanging on a row of brass hooks, softening the thump of Lance’s back smacking into it.

Lance felt Keith’s impatience flooding his senses in the brush of Keith’s lips along his throat, the way his hands raked up and down his sides.

It fueled the heat in his gut that had been growing since they left the bar.

Lance reached down between them, his palm sliding against Keith’s cock where it pressed insistently against his jeans. 

Keith groaned, and the sound emboldened Lance, who dragged his hand up and down, curling his fingers to cup Keith’s length as best he could. He grew impatient and popped the button on Keith’s jeans and unzipped them, his greedy fingers dipping beneath the elastic waistband of Keith’s briefs to tickle the dark hair of his happy trail.

“Take these off,” Lance commanded, trying to push Keith’s pants down but unable to get a good angle with Keith’s hands and mouth on him.

Keith chuckled, stepping back and shimmying out of the offending garments, which proved to be a problem when they got stuck around his ankles, his black boots keeping them in place.

“Shit,” he muttered, bending down to untie his laces and free himself of the bulky clothing. 

Lance started to snicker at the ridiculousness of it all.

“Don’t you dare laugh,” Keith said, his mouth set in a scowl.

His sincere pout, of course, only made the entire situation funnier, and Lance let out a loud cackle as a result.

“I sooooo want to take a picture of you right now,” Lance said, and Keith’s head snapped up, his eyes like daggers. “But I know you’d kill me if I tried. Just, please know I will always cherish this moment.”

Keith freed himself of the boots and peeled off his socks, his jeans and briefs following suit. 

Instead of rising to his feet, however, he stayed where he was, kneeling on the floor, rubbing his nose along Lance’s thigh.

“Your turn,” he murmured, quickly unclasping Lance’s jeans and hooking the waistband to tug them down his thighs, along with his briefs.

Lance’s erection jutted free, and Keith kissed the tip, Lance’s legs shaking as he watched, still pressed against the coats.

“You’re so sexy,” Keith said, his words a bolt of fire down Lance’s spine. “I can’t wait to fuck you, baby.”

Lance sighed as Keith took him in his mouth, using his tongue and lips to wet his cock before sliding lower, his fingers digging into Lance’s hips. 

Keith still wore his gloves, and the fabric scraped against Lance’s skin. Lance shivered, his toes curling in his shoes as Keith took him deeper and deeper, the wet heat of Keith’s mouth driving him to a frenzy.

Keith bobbed a quick rhythm, his hand circling the base of Lance’s cock, holding him steady. The friction of the glove and the smooth strokes of his mouth was enough to get Lance close; his eyes screwed shut against the onslaught of sensation.

He whined, hips rocking against Keith’s face. “K-Keith! Please!”

Keith continued to torment him a moment more before pulling off with a slick pop. He grinned up at Lance as he wiped the moisture from his mouth with his thumb.

“Close already?” Keith asked, rising to his feet. 

Lance gave him a sardonic look and took the opportunity to yank off his boots, hopping on one foot and then the other before he could shuck his pants and underwear.

Keith used his teeth to pull off his gloves and Lance gulped.

“Bedroom,” Lance snapped, turning and marching down the hall. “Now!”

He heard Keith’s laughter follow him. When he got to their room, he pulled back the covers on their bed and crawled in. Keith joined him a few seconds later, and Lance threw the sheet over their naked bodies to protect from the cool night air, even as he felt like a furnace was burning inside of him.

“Come here,” Keith said, turning to face Lance, one arm sliding beneath the pillows and the other curling around Lance’s waist. 

Their bodies slotted together like puzzle pieces, legs tangling and chests touching. Lance slid his hands into Keith’s hair and pulled him into a kiss, melting against Keith’s mouth.

He lost himself in the feel of Keith, turning himself over to the beast within that was always demanding more. Keith’s hand slid between their bodies, his thumb tracing the slit on Lance’s head, toying with him. 

Lance keened, his cock pressing into Keith’s palm. Their kisses became sloppy and desperate, teeth clacking together and tongues dueling for dominance. 

“Will you suck on me a little bit?” Keith asked, pulling back to look into Lance’s eyes. 

He looked so sexy, Lance could only nod. 

Keith had a thing for blow jobs, and Lance prided himself on his ability to provide them. He scooched down the mattress and Keith pulled the sheet away, rising onto his knees to position himself near Lance’s mouth. 

Keith held his cock steady for Lance, his fingers diving into Lance’s hair when he took Keith’s cock between his lips. Lance slid his tongue along the underside of Keith’s shaft, moaning around his length. 

“That’s it, baby. You do that so good.” Keith’s words tumbled over Lance, the praise tightening the coil of heat in his belly. He loved the husky sound of Keith’s voice, loved being showered with words of appreciation. 

And Keith knew it.

_ Fuck. That feels amazing. You look so fucking sexy. Your mouth feels so good. That’s it, baby. Just like that. _

Saliva pooled at the corners of Lance’s mouth as he moved, and he used it to make lewd, slurping sounds, Keith’s words egging him on. 

Lance hummed, preening as Keith’s grip tensed in his hair.

“Let me fuck your face, baby,” Keith said, and Lance stilled, Keith’s hips swinging forward, his cock jutting deeper down Lance’s throat, almost making him gag, but he loved it. Loved the possessive hand on his head, the growl in Keith’s chest as he took what he wanted.

Without warning, Keith pulled out, grabbing Lance and turning him onto his stomach. 

“Bend your knees,” he instructed, voice gruff.

Lance obliged, his hands clenching the sheets as he raised his ass in the air. Keith moved down the bed, his hands skimming along Lance’s hip and the curve of his ass before he settled between Lance’s legs, nudging them apart to make room for himself.

He felt Keith’s breath fan out on his sensitive skin, and a sharp bite made him shriek. Keith nipped a path inward until his tongue flicked Lance’s hole. Lance convulsed at the sensation and Keith repeated it, his tongue circling Lance’s entrance before he pressed the tip inside. 

Lance moaned, the sound ringing in his ears as he braced himself on the bed. It felt like holding his body upright was a challenge when all he wanted to do was melt into a puddle beneath Keith’s clever ministrations.

Keith paused for a moment and the blunt tip of his thumb replaced his tongue. Lance groaned as the digit worked its way inside, Keith’s tongue returning to lave the tight ring of muscle.

Lance felt the familiar burn and stretch; discomfort quickly replaced with the ache for more. They’d done this so many times, it was almost like clockwork. Sometimes Keith would use lube and others he did his best to slick Lance with his mouth as his fingers stretched him open.

He pulled his thumb free and sucked on his index and middle fingers, pressing in one and then the other. 

“Fuck!” Lance tried to reach for his cock, but Keith grabbed his arm, twisting it and pinning it to his lower back.

“Come on. You want to be a good boy, don’t you?” Keith asked, thrusting his fingers further and curling them so he could tease Lance’s prostate.

“Yes!” Lance cried out, Keith’s tongue joining his fingers, stretching Lance further and providing more lubrication. He added a third finger, and Lance’s balls tightened, his thighs burning. “Please! Please!”

“What do you want?” Keith asked, squeezing Lance’s wrist where he held it. 

“Fuck me! Please!” Lance looked back over his shoulder, letting Keith see the desperation in his gaze. “I need you. I need your cock.”

Keith let go of Lance’s arm and removed his fingers, only to press in both thumbs and pull against the ring of pink muscle, spitting to add as much moisture as he could. He did it a few more times, reaching for his cock so he could slide it through the excess. 

Lance felt the head of Keith’s length against his entrance and shivered, his body already straining for release.

“Hold yourself open for me,” Keith said, and Lance obeyed, reaching back with both hands to hold his cheeks as Keith entered him. 

Keith advanced slowly, listening to Lance’s moans and breathing to assure he was able to adjust to the invasion.

“Ahhhh.” Keith groaned as he slid in further, Lance clenching around him. “You feel so fucking good, baby.”

Lance let out little huffs of breath as Keith buried himself to the hilt, the immense pressure both pleasure and pain rolled into one. Keith started to move in a shallow, languid rhythm, his cock loosening Lance’s passage with each stroke.

Lance quickly grew restless, his hips rocking back to meet each thrust. “Please,” he said in a choked sob. “Please, don’t hold back.”

Keith paused before rearing back and slamming into Lance with so much force that Lance’s entire body jolted forward. Lance dropped his hands, releasing his ass and moving so that he was on all fours, fortifying himself for Keith’s brutal thrusts. 

Keith leaned forward, his teeth sinking in just right of Lance’s neck and Lance moaned in response. Keith sucked hard enough to leave a mark. 

“You’re mine,” he snarled, biting Lance again as his hips continued to pound into his ass.

Every thought fled Lance’s mind, his focus pinpointing on the places where their bodies connected—the sharp teeth bruising his skin, the hand that Keith wrapped around his waist, and Keith’s cock driving into him, driving him to madness.

Keith pulled Lance upright so he was practically sitting in his lap and the new angle allowed him to graze Lance’s prostate with each pass. He nipped Lance’s earlobe as they adjusted to the new angle, the first few thrusts awkward until they found a good pace.

Lance put his hands on the wall, his nails scraping the white paint as he held on for dear life, Keith’s thrusts coming harder and faster.

“So good,” Keith grunted. “Touch yourself, baby.”

Lance reached down, tugging his cock in time with the swing of Keith’s hips, pressure building in the pit of his stomach, winding tighter and tighter, obscene moans pouring out of him.

“Come for me,” Keith said, biting down hard on Lance’s shoulder. 

Lance cried out, high and long, tremors wracking his frame as he came, his spent body collapsing onto the mattress. Keith fucked into him sporadically, his hips stuttering as he chased his own climax, burying himself deep and filling Lance with his seed. He released a mangled groan of Lance’s name.

Time slowed, the room filled with the sound of their heavy breathing. Keith kissed Lance’s cheek and blew cold air down his spine. 

“That was amazing, sweetheart.”

The pet name had Lance floating, the aftershocks of his orgasm tingling through him.

Keith slipped out gently, and Lance stretched, uncaring of the mess he was laying in, his limbs like jello. Keith went to the bathroom to clean himself and returned a moment later with a warm washcloth, tenderly wiping between Lance’s cheeks.

“Come on, time to get up. Let’s get in the shower.”

Lance grumbled, turning onto his back, an arm flung over his eyes. “Can’t move. Help me.”

Keith chuckled, grabbing Lance’s hand and helping him into a sitting position. Lance winced as he stood and Keith was there, wrapping an arm around his waist so they could hobble out of the room.

“Are you okay?” Keith asked, his fingers trailing along one of the bruises he’d left on Lance’s skin.

“Never been better,” Lance mumbled, his eyes half-closed, a feline grin on his lips. “That was seriously amazing. You’re a sex god. You should get jealous more often.”

Keith snorted. “You don’t need to make me jealous for me to fuck you into oblivion.”

“Oblivion, eh? You’ve gotten cocky, Kogane.”

Keith’s laugh was loud and bright as he turned on the shower. “In more ways than one. But my boyfriend says I’m a sex god, so…”

“Sounds unreliable.”

“I don’t know,” Keith replied, wrapping Lance in a hug, steam billowing from the hot shower to cloud the small bathroom. “I think he’s pretty great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on Twitter! [@nihilistshiro](https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro)


End file.
